When He Needed Someone
by Doragon-chan
Summary: Sequel to To Be One Again. The pharaoh was freed a while ago and Yugi is still a little depressed about it. It is time for a little intervention-in the form of his soul mate, Suma.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When He Needed Someone

Title: When He Needed Someone

Suma: Hello, Suma here.

Yugi: Don't you ever get tired of writing fan fiction?

Suma: No, I love you too much.

Yugi: If you say so.

Yami: Just start the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh (unless you count cards); no YGO characters are mine. However, any personality changes are due to me.

Summary: The pharaoh was freed a while ago and Yugi is still a little depressed about it. It is time for a little intervention-in the form of his soul mate, Suma.

Chapter 1- Lonely Soul, Like Soul

This starts in Cairo, Lost World University, Yugi awakens with a start and sits up. "Still after all these years, I miss you Atem." Yugi softly says, rubbing his eyes. "I miss you so much it hurts." He whispers, tears escaping his clear red eyes. (1) Drying his eyes, Yugi gets up and head to the bathroom. He takes a shower and dries off putting on everything but his shirt. He proceeds back to his room, drying his hair. He then packs the last of his things in his suitcase. Today, he was heading back to Domino for his break. After making sure everything is packed up, Yugi heads into the kitchen to make breakfast. "It's about time I went back." Yugi says. "If that's what you want to do." Says a boy entering the kitchen. "Yeah, I haven't seen everyone since my Jii-chan's funeral Josh." Yugi says. "Oh right." Say Josh. He starts eating some breakfast. "I'm going to visit my folks." He says. "Josh, mouth full-no talk" Yugi says with a sigh.

In Domino, we find some familiar faces in Domino Park. Anzu, Jou, Honda, and Ryou are waiting for Yugi. "It's normally Jou who's last to get here." Honda says. "Well, Yugi has the longest way to come." Anzu says. "That is why I got here yesterday." Yugi says. They look in a nearby tree to see Yugi sitting in it drawing. "I got here way before you guys." Yugi says. "Why didn't you say anything?" says Jou. "I didn't realize I needed to." Yugi says. He packs up his supplies and jump down out of the tree. 'Wow, he looks like the pharaoh.' Thought Anzu. "So how is Cairo life treating you?" asks Honda. "It's alright. Though it's great to see you guys again." Yugi says. "What were you drawing?" asks Ryou. "Just some kids. It's good to see your all well." Yugi says. "It's amazing what a couple of years can do; you totally look like the pharaoh." Honda says. Due to being in Egypt for so long, Yugi has gotten a tan. He has gotten taller and his features have changed a little, he does not look so innocent anymore. That's when they notice a sad look on Yugi's face. "Oh, I'm sorry man." Honda says. "It's just I haven't completely gotten over it." Yugi says. "We understand." Says Anzu. "Yeah, you were closet." Jou says. "I am slowly getting better." Yugi says. "But you really do." Says Ryou. "I've been so out of it lately." Yugi says. "It's alright, we understand." Jou says. "Thank you." Yugi says giving a smile.

Atem (well his spirit at least) has been watching over Yugi in the afterlife, he smiles. "It's time you met your soul mate aibou." Atem says.

On earth, Yugi is walking down the street and bumps into someone. 'Oomph' is heard from the other, who had fallen back, books flying everywhere. Both hastily start picking up books. "I'm sorry!" says Yugi. "It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going." Says the young woman in front of him. Yugi hands her books to her. "I'm Yugi." He says. "Thanks, my name's Shari. Call me Suma, I prefer it." Suma says. Yugi smile at Suma and reaches out his hand. "Well, I am sorry Suma." Yugi says. "No harm done. Say Yugi, are you busy right now?" says Suma. "No." replies Yugi. Suma smiles at him and takes his hand leading him off.

She takes him to a Burger King. They order and then find seats outside. They easily strike up a conversation. They gang come up and see Yugi laughing for the first time in a long while. "He looks happier than I've seen him in years." Anzu says. They head over to them. "Hey Yugi." Anzu says. "Oh, hey guys. This is Shari." Yugi says. "Call me Suma" Suma says. "I was getting there. We have a lot in common." Yugi says. "Not that much." Suma says, laughing. "That's what you think." Yugi says. Suma smiles and does something the gang was not expecting, she kisses Yugi. "Now I know you can do better than that." Yugi says. They kiss again, this time much more passionately than before. The gang can do nothing but stare. They end the kiss. "Um, I think we lost them." Suma says. "They're just in shock, don't worry it was great." Yugi says. "I was not worried about that, but thank for the compliment anyway." Suma says. "Not a problem, let's go." Yugi says and takes her hand. They head off down the street; the gang recovers about five minutes later. "Did they just kiss?" says Anzu, still a little stunned. "Actually it was about five minutes ago." Replies Honda. "When did Yugi get a girlfriend? I thought he was too busy for that." Says Jou. The gang then leaves to catch up to the new couple.

Suma: Chapter One down, next chapter soon.

Oggie: Please read and review, make my hikari smile.

Suma: Any comment would be nice.

Notes:

This is due to my story 'To Be One Again'. Yugi's eyes became a clear red.

I put two short chapters together to make this. The chapters were called; you guessed it, Lonely Soul and Like Soul.


	2. Notice

Hello minna. This is a small notice. I have look over my fics and come to the conclusion that they all need a long look over. I plan to one by one fix all of the stories that are up and look over the ones I was planning to do and post anyway. So please be patient and look forward to better stories in the future. Check my profile for updates on the story I am currently revising. Thank you so much.


End file.
